


Be With Me So Happily

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Erotica/Fluff-fest/Wangst as written by EmilyY [30]
Category: One Direction (Band), Titanic (1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smut, Titanic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is the heir to a prestigious multi-millionaire business. Louis is a free-spirited artist looking for a new start in America.  If it's by fate that they meet, than it also must be fate that their lives be tangled up in one another.</p><p>Loosely based upon/inspired by <i>Titanic </i>(1997).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be With Me So Happily

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Happily" by One Direction.
> 
> NOTE: This is a remake of "More Than A Ship" by CasuallyCruuel (me) on Wattpad.

Titanic. The unsinkable ship. It is the most luxurious and secure passenger liner that mankind has ever built.

And Louis, by sheer stroke of luck, has won the tickets for her maiden voyage.

He is very excited. When he was younger and naive, he had tried his luck by sketching portraits in the streets of Paris. Turns out, his luck there wasn't much better than it was back in England. So he has returned to his homeland and at a random port, he has managed to gamble in two tickets to a brand new start.  And as Louis and Harry are on their way to their cabin when someone catches Louis' eye.

The man has light brown hair with the slightest curl to it and the most sincere and kindest puppy-brown eyes that captivate Louis'. He has quite an impressive physique and an attractive face if Louis were to be honest. There is a woman with brown hair at his side, tugging at his arm and the pair turn away from Louis, presumably walking to their cabin.

"Staring, are we Lou?" Harry teases, eyebrow arched.

"Just admiring. Looks like he's got himself a bird anyways." Louis shrugs.

"Like that's ever stopped you. You were quite popular amongst the unhappy husbands, if I recall correctly."

Louis huffs and then shoulders into Harry. The taller and much less coordinated lad stumbles and falls forward with the weight of his bag dragging him down. Louis laughs mercilessly and Harry glowers.

"Just you wait," Harry threatens. "I'll get you back somehow."

They manage to find their cabin and it's shared with two other blokes. Louis calls the top bunk and he has just thrown his bag up to the bed when the foghorn blares.

"We're leaving! We're going to America!" Harry exclaims, excited.

"Gonna start a new life," Louis says, smiling fondly at his mate.

"That we are."

 

 

-

 

 

Liam can't get that man's face out of his mind.

His wind-swept chestnut-coloured hiar, those blue, blue eyes and his tanned skin that glowed gold under the afternoon sun.

His fiancee enters the room and he has to suppress a sigh. They are engaged only because their parents want to merge their business, which are two of the top-most empires in the United Kingdom.

"Honey, are you alright?" she snaps him out of his reverie.

"Yes. Just tired, is all."

She reaches up to kiss his lips chastely. He cringes inside. No one knows that he prefers a man's touch to a woman's and no one can, give n his status. Back home, he used to have to sneak around to see men, kiss and them sometimes even slip his hand down the back of their trousers.

So he lets his thoughts drift back to the blue-eyed beauty as his fiancee lies down prepares to go to bed a few feet away from him.

 

 

-

 

 

Later that night, Liam finds himself at the front deck of the ship, dangerously close to the railings. He doesn't want it anymore, the posh dinners where he is forced to shove his true feelings down his throat and smile at the rich folk and watch them bad mouth one another when their backs are turned. And he really does not want to end up trapped in a loveless marriage.

So he takes off his jacket and his shoes, dropping them on the deck. He looses the tie and lets it fall to the wooden deck as well.

He slings a leg around the cold metal bar and is about to swing the other one as well when a voice stops him. "Wait. Hold on."

Liam cranes his neck around. To his utmost surprise, it's that man from earlier today.

"Don't come any closer," he calls out, both legs now on the outside of the ship. "I'll jump if you do."

He hears footsteps behind him, nearly silent. "You really don't want to do that. Reckon the water is freezing. I fell into ice water when I was a wee lad. Had to stay there for a few minutes because my sisters weren't strong enough to pull me out. By the time me mum and dad came to pull me out, thought I was half dead."

"Well," Liam comments, "thank you for the warning. But that's hardly necessary."

With that, he stand up, no longer leaning against the rails for stability.

He makes the mistake of turning around again, only to see the man taking his shoes off.

"What are you doing?" he asks, puzzled.

"Well, if you are so set on jumping in, I guess I'll have to jump in after ya. Wouldn't be fun but what kind of a man would I be if I let a handsome young man like yourself drown in the depths of frigid water? You jump, I jump."

"That is preposterous!" Liam exclaims. "You can't throw away your life for someone else's."

"Says you," the man smirks.

Liam sighs. "Fine, I won't do it," at this point, he notes, they are close enough that if he reaches out, he can probably grasp the other man's hand. "Happy?"

"Very."

Liam goes to swing back over the railings but his sock-clad foot slips on the sleek surface of the ship. He lets out a shout and nearly has a heart attack thinking that he'll fall but strong hands are gripping at his wrists.

"I gotcha, I gotcha," the man says. "Now can you get your feet on solid surface again?"

He nods, and tries. As he manages to stand up, the blue-eyed man hauls him over and they tumble over. They land like that, with Liam all but straddling the other man. His wrists are still encircled in that man's grasp.

"Get your filthy hands off him," an officer commands, pulling Liam to his feet. "How dare you touch him."

The other man looks started as another officer wrenches his arms backwards.

Liam steps up quickly. "He didn't do anything. He was merely trying to save me. I lost my footing and would have fallen over the edge if it hadn't been for this man."

The officer turns his sceptical gaze towards the tanned chap. He nods. "Yeah, I saved him alright."

"Then thank you. Mr Payne would not be happy if he had lost his son in a tragic accident."

The other man's eyes widen. "Mr Payne? As in the man who owns half the economy in England?"

Liam curses the officer. "Liam Payne. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Louis Tomlinson. I, erm, yeah, you too."

The officers have begun to go away and Louis is still staring at him as if he were a ghost. "So I guess I'll get going."

"No," Liam says sternly, the kind of tone his father uses on him often. "You saved my life. The least I can do is invite you for dinner. There will be an invite-only dinner tomorrow at eight in the main banquet hall. I would like for you to come."

Louis gulps. "Alright. I will."

Liam smiles. "Thank you, Louis. I'll see you then."

 

 

-

 

 

Louis is positively freaking out. He has a very fancy dinner to attend to in less than an hour and he has nothing he can possibly wear to that. All he has is the clothes on his back and a couple spare shirts and under garments. When he had won the tickets, he never would have imagined that he would be dining in first-class.

"Relax," Harry soothes, standing next to him in the mirror. "This is why you need friends like me."

"Oh really?" Louis cocks are eyebrow at him. "And why is that?"

He smiles. "Whilst you were busy having a little melt down, I was out and about making friends. Found this lovely gentleman who happens to be a mate of Liam's. Of course, he was happy to lend you a tuxedo. You are very welcome, mate."

Louis hugs him. "I could kiss you right now."

"No thank you. Now, it's on my bed so go on and try it on. He is about my height but I figured that you'd be fine with that. He is rather skinny so."

"That hardly matters," Louis says as he strips off his trousers and walks over to Harry's bed. He finds the silky black trousers and pulls them on, definitely not marvelling at their smooth feel. The dress shirt is crisp and starched, the jack proving to be too long at the sleeves but Louis really couldn't care less.

"You look smashing," Harry offers, patting his shoulder. "Now go wow your man, Tommo. I'll be disappointed if you come back before midnight!"

Louis laughs as he rushes out the door. He checks his timepiece and yep, he has quarter of an hour to locate the banquet hall. Something that fancy and enormous has to be easy to find, yeah?

 

Apparently not. He finds himself walking down the elegant staircase just as the clock strikes eight. He spots Liam chatting with a woman who has to be his fiancee. Liam's attention is quickly diverted away to Louis when he sees him.

"Good evening, Louis," Liam greets him cheerfully. He gestures at the girl. "This is Sophia, my fiancee. Sophia, this is Louis. He saved me from what would have been a tragic accident."

The brunette smiles, all polite and friendly. "Nice to meet you. Liam has told me so much about you."

Louis smiles. "Only the nice things, I hope."

They proceed to the tables. Liam sits down at the centre of the long line of tables with Sophia and Louis sat on either side of him. There are eyes zeroing on him immediately, presumably since they have never seen Louis in the first-class area before.

Dinner goes on and Louis is beginning to feel more at ease. As soon as that though passes his mind, though, someone addresses him. "So you are Liam's acquaitance, aren't you?"

"I am," Louis says, not wanting to elaborate.

"How do you find Titanic? She is marvelous, isn't she?" someone else asks.

"She's a beautiful ship. I like what it represents: freedom and a new start for me. I've never had a home, simply going where my heart takes me. Wherever I end up, whatever I do, I make it count."

Sophia raises her wine glass. "To making it count."

"Making it count," all he others repeat. Louis turns to look at Liam and is pleased to see that Liam is smiling fondly at him.

"So, Louis," Sophia says, casually. "You never mentioned what your occupation is."

Louis squirms internally. Fuck these obnoxious people. All they care about is money and their social status, huh? "I don't quite have one."

A different voice asks, "How did you afford to come here then?"

"Luck. I, eh, I won it. I'm only an artist, sir. I don't really have a job."

Someone scoffs. "I don't see why Liam befriended you then. You are of no use."

Louis feels his temper reach its limit. "It seems that my presence offends some of you. I'll take it as my cue to leave."

He pushes his chair back and stands up. He rests his hand on Liam's shoulder, which Liam covers with his own as if to make him stay. "Thanks for the dinner, Liam. I'll see you around."

Liam doesn't want to see Louis leave. But before Louis retracts his hand, he presses something onto Liam's shoulder. Liam catches it and discreetly brings it onto his lap. It's a piece of paper, folded over a couple times. He opens and discovers a note scribbled inside.

 

_Meet me by the clock at 9. Make it count._

 

Liam grins.

 

 

-

 

 

The minute hand on the clock keeps ticking towards nine and Louis starts to worry that maybe he was being too forward. After all, he's a virtual stranger to Liam. He is about to go back to his own cabin when he hears footsteps approaching.

"Hope I made the right choice," Liam says shyly. "I had to tell Sophia that I wasn't feeling well to get out of that dinner. It was awful without you, I'll have you know."

"That is so sweet of you to say. Now come along," Louis grabs Liam's wrist. "I'll show you what a real party looks like."

Liam lets Louis lead and in a matter of minutes, he finds himself below-decks in a dingy room. There are people dancing about without a care and none of them are dressed like the people he knows. No ties, no dress shoes, no blazers. Most men here are wearing their shirts with the top buttons undone and the ladies are dancing barefoot.

It's heart-warming.

"Come on, now," Louis coaxes. "We gotta dance."

"I can't," Liam admits. "Not like this."

Louis laughs. "There's no reason to be shy, really. Just let the music move your body."

Liam tries to do that. He takes Louis' proffered hands and lets out quiet yelp when he pull him in close. Their foreheads touch and for a moment, Liam thinks that they are going to kiss.

Except they don't. Louis dips him low to the ground and then pulls him back up. Liam laughs, for once not worried about people judging him. He lets go of one of Louis' hand and twirls away from him, quickly pulling Louis towards him. Their torsos collide and he can feels Louis' hands traipsing up the length of his arms and then skimming down his sides. They settle on his hipbones and he makes a circling motion with his hips, the fronts of the trousers rubbing for the briefest of seconds.

They dance for a while, lost in the moment and drunk off each other's presence. Time flies by and for more than once, Liam foolishly hopes that Louis will hurry up and kiss him already.

But that doesn't happen. It doesn't really matter because it's Louis who drops him off at the staircase with a fleeting kiss on his cheek.

 

 

-

 

 

Next day, Liam sees Louis sat on a bench on the deck. He has something on his lap and he looks very attentive.

"Hullo," he says, sitting next to Louis. Then slightly older man jumps and Liam has to suppress a laugh. "What are you working so diligently on?"

"I draw a bit," Louis says, fingers smudging out a line. "Been sketching the view of the ship for a bit now. Nothing spectacular."

Liam shakes his head as he studies the sketchpad. Louis is very talented, paying close attention to detail. Louis explains that for the past few years, he had lived in Paris in hopes of learning art.

"These are beautiful," he comments, now looking at a woman with curvaceous body. "You liked her a lot." He turns the pages and ses quite a few more filled with the same woman. "You must have loved her."

Louis shrugs as he smirks. "Only her hands. She had beautiful ones. Besides, I prefer a man's company to a woman's."

Liam gulps. "Alright."

Louis' smirk only grows wider. "What's the matter? If last night was of any indication, I would have thought that you like men as well."

"Yeah, maybe that's why I wanted off this ship," he mumbles.

Those blue eyes turn sadder. "I'm sorry to hear that. But sometimes, there are ways around fate. I know I'll never go down without a fight." Louis smiles up at him.

Liam returns the smile. "Yeah me either."

 

Time seems to have a habit of slipping through Liam's hands whenever he is in Louis' company.  He finds himself in awe when he sees that the sun is setting already, sinking down past the horizon. It's a cue for Liam to go back to his real, miserable life.

"I need to go." He says wistfully. "Actually, I reckon that Sophia is at dinner already. If you'd like you should come to my suite. I think I can get some of the servers to bring the food up to me."

Louis smiles brightly. "That is an excellent idea." 

They go to Liam's suite and thankfully, Sophia is gone. He sits on the couch and notices that Louis is staring at him with raw emotions burning in his eyes.

"You still have your sketchbook," Liam notes. Then a splendid idea comes to his mind. "Draw me like one of your French girls."

Louis gulps. "Really? Because if you recall, my models were usually nude."

Liam smiles. He slowly reaches up with his hands to unbutton his shirt, revelling in the way Louis' eyes grow darker with each button that is freed. His torso bared, he moves on to undo his trousers. He steps out of them and also discards his shirt. Now clad in his underwear, he lies down on the sofa.

"Nope," Louis objects.  He shakes his forefinger in Liam's diereciton. "All off. Now."

Liam quirks a brow. "You are quite direct."

"If it'll get me a picture worth drawing, I'll be the bossiest bastard in the whole world with no problem."

They stare at each other for a long moment before Louis breaks it to stride forward. He tugs down at Liam's pants and rids of them in a single fluid motion. Liam blushes all over. The air is cool on his naked his and he shivers lightly.  He isn't expecting it when Louis' thin but soft lips descend upon his and capture his into short, but passionate kiss. "That's a taste of what's to come. Now can you lie still for half an hour?"

Liam nods, teeth digging into his bottom lip as he replays their kiss in his mind. 

Minutes pass and Liam is growing impatient.  Louis hasn't spoken a word since the moment he put his pencil to his sketchbook.  The room is filled with the distinctive sounds of pencil scratching paper and nothing else.  Occasionally, Liam catches Louis studying a specific part of his body, which never fails to paint Liam's cheeks bright pink. He yawns, which earns him a glare from Louis.

"But I'm bored, Louis. And growing a bit hungry. There's an assortment of fruits in the viewing room," he offers hopefully.

"You can't hurry art, love," Louis tuts. "But it can be paused for some snacks."

Liam doesn't bother covering up as they go to eat some fruits. He bites into an apple and sees that Louis' eyes are focused on his lips.

"Staring, are we?" he says cheekily.

"It's a waste not to. You are quite the beauty."

Somehow, the distance between them disappears. And soon enough, Liam can feel Louis' lips on his again. He's been kissed by blokes before but Louis has to be the best. He kisses like he knows what he wants, and he knows how to draw out needy sounds from him. In a matter of few seconds, Liam finds himself moaning lowly into Louis hot and welcoming mouth.

"Hmmm, was gonna take you down to the below-decks again," Louis says, breathless.

"You still can. I like it when you surprise me."

Louis pecks his lips once, twice. "Then what are we waiting for?"

 

 

-

 

 

This time, they stroll past the engines and other things that keep the _Titanic_ going. The workers look at them fondly and they end up in a large garage-like space.

"That is a lot of cars," Liam comments, eyes gliding over the vehicles.

"Some people like to travel with style, I suppose."

They walk along the rows and rows of cars until Liam finds one that he likes. He climbs into the back and Louis seats himself in the front seat.

"Where to, sir?" Louis asks, smiling over his shoulder.

"To the stars," Liam responds. He leans over the seat divider and pulls him over it. Louis smiles as he crouches over Liam. Their fingers interlock and Liam kisses the tips tenderly.

"Your fingers are rough," he notes. "But I know you'll be gentle with me."

Louis moves Liam's hands down, letting him touch the bulge that is forming in this trousers. Liam's breath hitches in his throat at Louis kisses him softly. Louis has done this with many guys before and he knows that it will feel the best if Liam is relaxed. So he undoes Liam's shirt once again and trails kisses down his torso and then to his groin. He smirks up at Liam as he slides Liam's trousers down just enough so that his erection is bared.

Liam can feel his eyes roll to the back of his head when Louis engulfs his length in his mouth. He's never got this far with men before and it is glorious. Louis seems to know exactly what to do and soon, Liam is embarrassed to admit that he is nearing his limit already.

"Lou," he moans. "Don't wanna--not yet."

Thankfuly, he understands. Louis takes his mouth off, but not before licking him from base to the very tip and dipping into the slit a bit. "Want me to, ehm, like I don't know which role you'd like to take."

"I want to feel you inside me, Lou. Make me yours."

Louis shivers. He takes off Liam's trousers fully and then doffs his own. He uses the wetness on Liam's dick to ease the friction as he rubs their cocks together, garnering shivery and breathy moans from Liam. Liam looks so good like that, high off sex and flushed with want and need. They kiss again, this time with all lust and teeth rather than the tender feeling that has been developing between the two of them. Louis ruts against Liam particularly hard and Liam chokes out a cry.

"Fuck me," he demands, looking straight into Louis' eye. "And make me feel, dammit. Make me feel just how much you want me."

Louis groans and lets his body fall onto Liam's. "I will always want you. Ever since the first time I laid my eyes on you, I knew I had to have you."

Liam smiles and rubs their noses together. "Yeah. Here you have me. So make it count, yeah?"

He can't help but feel a tad scared as Louis goes to suck on his fingers and then position them at his arsehole. Yeah, he's heard of people doing this but that's not enough to prepare him for this.

"Relax, Li," Louis soothes. "You gotta relax if you want me to get inside."

Liam takes a long shuddering breath and as he exhales, Louis eases a finger inside. He tenses up at once and Louis croons, hand going to curl around Liam's half-hard cock.

After a minute or two, the pressure lessens around Louis' finger. He looks to Liam for confirmation and when he nods, he kisses him as he wiggles his finger around. Liam is tighter than sin and Louis moans as he feels how much Liam's body is resisting him. But he keeps at it until he can move around with little resistance. He slips in another finger and to his amazement, Liam adjusts relatively quickly.

"Ungh, want you," Liam whimpers. " _Now_."

And Louis hasn't the self-control to not obey. It's probably better off this way, he wouldn't fancy dying from lack of orgasm, so.

He spits on his hand and tries to make his own erection as wet as possible. Then, he positions himself at Liam's taint and then pushes in slowly. Liam's entire body tenses and then relaxes. Louis can see Liam's eyes squeezed shut so he resumes stroking his length. There is wetness gathering at the corners of Liam's eyes and Louis kisses them away. When Louis can finally move, it's as if he's gone to heaven. Liam tries to push his hips back to meet Louis tentative thrusts and in a matter of minutes, Louis has found that delightful little spot inside of Liam.

"Oh god, Lou," Liam cries out. "Please don't stop."

Louis grins, one hand going up to the window as he sits up so that he can rock forward with more force. The window has fogged up and his hand slips down, leaving behind a smudge of half a handprint. It's so hot inside the car and all Louis can feel is Liam and the smothering heat that they can generated.  All that Louis can think about is Liam and how he wants this moment to be their forever.

 

 

-

 

 

There is a lurch and Niall sits up, jolted awake from his slumber. Zayn stirs beside him in the bed and mumbles something non-sensical.

"Zayn, Zayn wake up," Niall urges, shaking his lover's bare shoulder.

"Nnnnrgh," Zayn replies, refusing to rise out of the sweet depths of sleep.

"Zaynie, there's something wrong."

Still, the tanned and dark-haired man remains asleep. Sighing, Niall rolls over so that he is now sat astride Zayn's lap. He shifts his weight, purposefully causing his bare groin to press into Zayn's naked lap.

"Zayn," he drawls, playing up his brogue. "I have a problem I need you to take care of . . ."

Slowly, Zayn is roused from his sleep. With a naked Niall on his lap. He isn't quite sure if this is a continuation of his dream or reality.

"Wha'?" he asks, his brain not function fully just yet. All his body seems to recognise is the fact that Niall is currently straddling him and that they are still nude from last night's activities.

"The ship just shook. Pretty sure that that can't mean anythin' good."

"Mm-hmm," he mumbles. In the back of his mind, he wonders if Liam has gone off to see that artist boy. Liam wasn't at dinner and when he mentioned that to Niall, he'd smiled coyly. Both of them had heard Liam talk about Louis in an infatuated tone so maybe . . . yeah.

"Zaynie," Niall whines, rocking his hips up a tiny bit. Zayn gasps, much to Niall's pleasure. "Ya aren't listening to me."

"Ship-quake. No good," he says dutifully, thumbs already circling on Niall's hipbones.

Niall groans, rolling his eyes at his lover's lack of reaction. "You know that usually ships don't shake, right? And _Titanic_ is supposed to be the safest passenger liner ever built."

"That's exactly why we shouldn't worry," Zayn all but purrs. He lets his hands wander down to the curve of Niall's arse. "And I definitely think that we should have a repeat of last night.

Niall laughs, and curse his body for responding to Zayn's touches so readily. "Y' think so?"

"Mmm yes please."

 

 

-

 

 

Liam feels the ship lurch and he opens his eyes. Louis is still sound asleep, his head resting on Liam's chest. His hand is still resting atop Liam's heart as though he fell asleep tracing patterns onto the skin there. And Liam's own hand is on the small of Louis' back.

"Lou," he whispers into his lover's ear. "I felt the ship shake."

Louis wakes, yawning loudly. "Silly Li. Ev'ryone knows _Titanic_ won' sink. Jus' sleep."

Liam nods. Sleeping sounds grand. But in another few minutes, the ship shakes again, this time at a greater magnitude.

"Okay, maybe not," Louis corrects himself. "Let's go see what's wrong."

Reluctantly, they get dressed. But now and then, thet sneak in kisses and delay the process a bit.

They are running past some storage rooms when someone barges into Louis.

"That's the man," a woman accuses. "He tried to kill my fiancé but lied his way out of it."

It's Sophia and a policeman is holding Louis against a wall.

"Soph!" Liam exclaims. "That is absolutely not what happened. This man saved my life."

Her nostrils flare. "Do shut up. You think I'm just a mindless little girl with some money, yeah? I've seen the way you look at men and this scum. It's sickening but I guess I'll have to cure you of it somehow. Starting with this one."

Liam watches helplessly as the officer drags Loiis into a room. There, he cuffs hin to a column.

Sophia gloats. "They're saying that the ship is sinking. Hit an iceberg or something of that sort. Reckon it'll be about two hours before the below-decks is completely immersed. You can stay and watch but I would suggest that you come up soon. They're saving the first-class passengers first."

Liam has so many things he wants to say but he swallows them as he watches Sophia leave.

"What a bitch," Louis comments.

"Yes and that is the woman I would have married after this voyage. Now. How are we going to get you out of this?"

Louis bites his lip. "They keep axes and stuff for emergency purposes. There's gotta be one around here."

Liam nods. "Find an axe. I can do that."

"Yes you can. You go on and do that. I'll just wait here."

 

It takes Liam longer than he would like. By the time he returns with an axe in his hands, the water has risen halfway up his calves.

"Louis?" He calls out, not entirely sure whih room he was in.

"Here!" Louis calls out. "Found one yet?"

Liam hurries into the room. Due to the tilting of the ship, Louis is submerged to his thighs. "Thank god! Now just swing it and chop at the pillar between the chain on these manacles. Can you do that?"

Liam nods because really, what other choice has he.

He raises the axe above his head and lets it fall. Luckily, it goes through the chain and frees Louis' hands.

"Thanks for not chopping off my hand," Louis smitks. "Now come on. We've got a sinking ship to abandon."

 

They wade through the water and to the gates that separate third-class from first. The man won't let them through, not even when Liam tries to bribe him. They're only saving the kids and some women from the third-class passengers.

"That's bloody rubbish!" Liam spits out. "You can't decide whose life is worth more based on how much money they have."

"That's how the world works," Louis deadpans. "Let's go look for another way up."

It takes them longer than they would like, but they do find way up above the decks. Louis' first thought is to look for Harry.

"He could still be downstairs. If you tell them that he's with us, think they'll let him up?'

Liam smiles. '"Or you could go over there because if I'm not mistaken, that is Harry I see."

Louis turns around and to his surprise, he sees Harry stood by two other men. One of them has got dirty blond hair whilst the other one is noticeably more tanned with ink-hued hair.

"Hey!" Harry greets him, running up to hug him tightly. "Thought you were stuck down there. They're only letting the first-class people on the boat first. They don't give a damn about the rest of us, those lot."

"How'd you end up here then?" Louis inquires.

"Late night stroll. Then I ran into these two once the ruckus started up. This is Zayn, the bloke whose suit you borrowed the other night."

The slightly taller one with dark hair raises his hand. "Zayn Malik, I'm a friend of Liam's. And this is Niall, my best mate."

Louis smiles. "Louis Tomlinson. Pleasure to meet you."

"Same here," the blond one replies, grinning. "Liam has been fawning over you ever since we got on this damn ship. Glad to see that you were spending some time together." He gestures at their clothes.

Liam notices that he had put on Louis' shirt instead and that not all of the buttons are done up. He flushes deep red but Louis simply slings an arm around his shoulders.

"Enough tormenting of Liam. I believe you mentioned boats?"

Niall nods. "Yep. Children and ladies first, and then the rest of those they deem worth of rescuing. I think it's shite but can't do much about it, can I?"

 

 

-

 

 

It's been a few days and Liam and Louis are still adjusting to their new lives in New York. All five of them were rescued, although they cannot say the same for more than half the people who had boarded Titanic. The news say that the ship was cruising too fast in the icy waters and that the ship had hit the bottom of a glacier.

That hardly matters now because for once, Liam has what he wants.

Louis is all he wants and will ever need. They will be together happily and forever


End file.
